potco_world_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Paradox Overlord/Closure of The Wright Administration
Well, as you all know, last Sunday, a couple of days after I made Jason the GM of Casa Di Royale, he had a tourettic attack and destroyed it. I'm not sure why.......... To be honest. He'd always come to me saying I was his only friend, that his entire family hated him, that the entire game hated him. He had to lie for acceptance. He'd fake being high, and drunk, and Hippie and Sven would always make fun of him for it. Plenty of other people on the game would make fun of him for being gay. Bella would make fun of him for not being able to get a girl. I'm the one that convinced him to stay on the game. In fact, one of the main reasons I made him the GM is because I felt bad for him, and thought that that might give him a sense of pride, and maybe he'd work harder, so it'd ultimately benefit the guild as a whole, and himself, as he'd be more inclinced to stay on the game, and therefore the guild would respect him more. But of course.... as always, for the lone pear, the road to Hell is paved with good intentions. As I've now lost somewhere between 30 - 50 guilds, 9 that maxed, I wasn't really bothered by it. The guild itself didn't hold much importance. The majority of the people left in Casa at the time that I gave it to him were either completely loyal to me, and me alone, or, either terminated or inactive. Once it was destroyed, my first thought was just to join The EITC and quit on the spot like I did in The Delta Republic, but, I'm not Napoleon, I'm Hannibal, and Spain won't fall because of my own ambition. So therefore, I've decided to stay until I finish what I started. I left the EITC guild after people started "questioning my intentions" as if they expected me to stay. (Lol), and I then made my own guild. As always, when I make guilds, I had no idea what it was going to be, or what I was going to name it, and after about 30 minutes, I decided I was officially through making guilds. There were about 5 people in it, 5 people that would follow me to the end: *Keeper of The Dead - 50 *Mikey Mcnalley - 50 *Ponce De Leon - 36 *Mark O'Fury - 50 *James Bladebones - 50 The guild didn't mean shit to me, but I wasn't very excited about firing all of them... but in order to let go, I knew that was neccessary, and so, I told them all: "I'm going to boot all of you. Go do what you want. I'll be back in a week, and I'll let you know if I've changed my mind, and if I have maybe we can make a new guild." Mikey had been offered third in command of INFERNO so he left about 10 minutes after I said that. James made a ":(" and logged off. Keeper went AFK. Mark was speechless, and Ponce asked what I was going to do if I didn't make a new guild since I'd still be around for a week before I officially left for good. I'll probably just sit around, in solitude, "thinking". I told him it wouldn't be much fun, but he said he'd "join" me in it if I wanted him to. As for all the other people in Casa.............. the majority of them are still loyal, but not all of them are on my list. Sparky, you're free to go do what you want. Dog O'hawk, I'm assuming you're backing your homosexual, premature ejaculator; fuck you. George, someone said you got terminated. Geoffrey, terminated. I forget all the other people. Anways....... I won't be writing a will, for three reasons: *Writing a will, is basically saying, "Hey St. John, I'm checking in." *I'm not leaving anything, to anybody, because what I did, I did on my own. I might be the biggest asshole on this game, but I'm probably the only asshole on here that can rightfully say, I have the right to bitch and piss on everyone as much as I want. *By leaving Spain open, several people will jump to assume power, ushering in a long warring period, which will ultimately keep RP alive, and if England's grunts can shut the Hell up, maybe this time, they won't be the prime targets. Thank you to all who got terminated in the name of the fruit. For the record, to all the victims of the deceitful rumors: I have never deleted an account, or a guild, out of spite. Quite frankly, I don't give a damn who believes me. If I was such a bad person, 4,500 people - (that's being generous), wouldn't have joined my guilds by their own free will. If you want to count alliances, and what-not, you'll be looking at something around 6-7,000. Like I said........... don't get all POTCO statistical sea lawyer on me because they didn't all serve me at the same exact time... It was probably never more than 1 - 2k at a time, but ultimately, if you go on that shit ass insecure homeschooled 24 year old whore server, Abassa, and you shout, "PEARS SUCKS!", you'll get some pretty heavy resistance. As for the funeral.................. I have a few requests...... During Caribbean Rangers, whenever somebody got terminated, or, in Syko's case, when he killed himself, (what Duchess told me), we'd hold all the funerals at Cutthroat island, so, I'd like mine to be there, by the waterfall. If anybody does just so happen to record this.... here are a few songs you can pick from: Category:Blog posts